Cold
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Namun pada akhirnya, hujan tak akan bisa memadamkan kobaran api yang telah membesar. Seperti halnya, hujan itu tak akan pernah bisa memadamkan api kebencian dihati seseorang. Bahkan tetesan hujan yang membasahi pipi dan akan mulai turun. Namun itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah riak, yang tak mungkin akan berubah menjadi air mata. Cho Kyuhyun


Cold

Main cast : Kim Kyuhyun (12 tahun), Kim Kibum (13 tahun) and Others.

Genre : Angst & Family.

Summary : Namun pada akhirnya, hujan tak akan bisa memadamkan kobaran api yang telah membesar. Seperti halnya, hujan itu tak akan pernah bisa memadamkan api kebencian dihati seseorang. Bahkan tetesan hujan yang membasahi pipi dan akan mulai turun. Namun itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah riak, yang tak mungkin akan berubah menjadi air mata.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

Terinspirasi dari anime Divine Gate episode 1.

.

.

.

Tuk….

Kerikil kecil bergelinding pelan, ketika ujung sepatu berhasil menyentaknya. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang, sampai kerikil itu berada begitu jauh dari tempat awalnya. Terbawa oleh sentakan yang bertubi-tubi mengenainya.

Taakkk…

Sampai kemudian kerikil terpantul kembali, ketika mengenai gerbang besi dan bahkan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring sesaat. Membuat langkah yang tadinya terayun, kini terhenti seketika.

Bahkan wajah kecil yang sedari tadi terfokus kearah bawah, kini mulai terangkat. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata coklat pekat, dengan wajah manis yang dilapisi kulit putih pucat. Anak yang pasti terlihat lebih manis, jika saja wajah itu memiliki sedikit saja ekspresi yang tergambar.

Namun kini, tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar, bahkan emosi yang terpantul dari kedua nectar coklat keruh itu. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu tak dapat menutupi sesuatu yang kelam tersimpan dibalik keruh dan redup cahayanya.

Langkah kaki kembali terayun, ketika gerbang didepan didorongnya hingga terbuka. Sesaat wajahnya menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai kelabu pertanda hujan sebentar lagi akan menuruni bumi.

"Dingin."

Keluhnya, ketika angina berhembus kencang, yang membawa dingin bersamanya. Sehingga tak lama, langkah kakinya berlanjut. Memasuki satu-satunya pintu masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kibumie."

Ucapan hangat itu menelusup ditelinganya, dan berhasil menghentikan langkah bahkan membuat kepala kecilnya menoleh.

"Kau membuat Eomma bangga."

"Benar, prestasimu menjadi kebanggaan Appa."

Menatap interaksi hangat yang kini tengah ditunjukkan oleh keluarga kecil didepannya itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya telah beringsut dan berdiri disudut bagian rumah yang gelap tak tersentuh cahaya. Memperhatikan percakapan hangat yang kini berlangsung, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Balasan dingin keluar dari bibir yang sedari tadi terkatup, memperlihatkan bahwa sang objek pujian tak terlalu suka mendengarnya. Bahkan tatapan datar dilayangkannya pada sepasang suami-istri didepannya itu.

"Maaf…Maaf.."

"Tapi, memang begitulah adanya."

Namun, walau mendapat respon dingin atas pujian yang telah mereka berikan. Senyum bangga yang terukir diwajah kedua orang dewasa itu tak luntur, bahkan semakin lebar. Membuat Kibum-anak yang dipuji-hanya menghela nafas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ahh..Bagaimana kalau hari minggu, kita membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Boleh juga, ayo kita pergi kepusat perbelanjaan bertiga."

Dan kembali, keberadaannya dirumah ini tak pernah ditanggapi. Seakan dia bukanlah bagian, bahkan sesuatu yang berharga disini. Apalagi kata 'bertiga' yang disebutkan oleh pria dewasa itu semakin memperjelas semuanya. Membuat sepasang kaki kecil itu perlahan bergerak, berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan hangat yang tak sedikitpun memberikannya kehangatan, karena kenyataan bahwa tempatnya bukanlah disana.

Tatapannya kembali terfokus kearah bawah, menatap lekat lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Sampai sebuah pintu berdiri kokoh didepannya, pintu yang akan mengantarkannya ketempat seharusnya dirinya berada.

"Dingin."

Kata itu kembali digumamkannya, ketika lagi-lagi dingin menyapannya. Namun hal itu tak menghentikan langkahnya, karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan sampai. Kemudian tubuhnya membungkuk, mengambil nampan dingin yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Entah pantaskan ruang bekas gudang yang kini ditinggalinya disebut kamar atau tidak, yang pasti disinilah tempatnya harus berada.

Tas sekolahnya diletakkan, kemudian nampan dingin mulai dipangku. Duduk didepan pintu ditemani pemandangan hangat dari dalam rumah besar disebrangnya, berhasil membuat sepasang nectar coklat itu menyendu. Roti keras diatas nampan digigitnya besar-besar, ketika rasa sesak mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

Malam telah lama menjelang, dan langitpun masih betah menumpahkan air diatas tanah. Dingin mulai merambat dari celah dinding, membuat suhu diruagan itu terasa membeku. Membuat tubuh yang sedari tadi tergelung, kini menggigil kedinginan. Mimpi kini tengah menguasai tidurnya, membuat sepasang mata itu enggan untuk terbuka.

" _Ada atau tidak adanya dirimu, tidaklah penting untuk kami."_

 _Ucapan dingin itu menusuk tepat didadanya, menyebabkan sesak semakin menghimpitnya._

" _Itu benar, karena yang kami butuhkan hanya Kibum kesayangan kami."_

 _Suara lembut yang sering didengarnya itu, kini menyalak kasar. Menegaskan bahwa hanya sang Hyung yang diinginkan oleh pasangan itu, dihidup mereka. Sehingga keberadaannya bukanlah apa-apa bagi mereka, selain sebuah eksistensi tak berharga._

" _E-eomma..A-appa"_

 _Sepasang suami-istri itu berbalik, meninggalkan dirinya kembali dalam kegelapan nan dingin. Membuat sepasang kaki kecilnya melangkah, mencoba mengejar mereka. Meminta untuk tak ditinggalkan sendiri ditempat menakutkan itu._

"EOMMA…APPA."

Tubuh kecilnya tersentak, terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajah serta tubuhnya, namun dingin tetap menusuk kulitnya. Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi bergerak panic, kini mulai tenang bahkan terkesan kosong. Mimpi buruk itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terbangun ditengah tidur lelapnya.

Guk..Guk…Guk..

Sampai kemudian suara gonggongan anjing menyentakkannya, membuatnya menoleh kesatu-satunya jendela yang dimiliki ruangan ini. Sesaat nectar coklat itu melebar, kemudian tubuhnya mulai beranjak. Menuruni ranjang, dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu kamarnya.

Anjing yang tengah asik menyantap makan malam miliknya segera berjalan mundur, ketika dirinya membungkuk untuk mengmbil nampan makannya. Sup krim yang telah dingin didalam mangkuk terjatuh dan berceceran, begitupun dengan roti yang sudah tak utuh lagi karena tergigit disana-sini.

Jatah makan malamnya telah diambil, namun anjing didepannya itu tetap mengeram marah padanya. Membuat air mulai bergumul disudut matanya dengan bibir yang bergetar ingin menangis, tapi seperti sebelumnya yang terjadi hanya sepasang mata coklat itu hanya kembali menyorot kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau selalu membuatku penasaran."

Sampai suara dingin itu terdengar, membuat anak yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu mendongak. Menatap lurus Kibum yang tengah berdiri ditengah hujan dengan dilindungi payung berwarna biru.

"Kau ingin membenci mereka, tapi kau tak bisa.-"

Suara itu kembali teralun, terdengar mendengung ditelinganya.

"-Kau ingin membunuh mereka, tapi kau tak bisa.-"

Mengalun tenang, seperti air danau tanpa riak.

"-Tapi sekarang aku tahu, warna hatimu."

Wajah yang tadinya datar kini berubah seketika, saat seringai mulai terukir lebar diwajah tampan Kibum. Kemudian satu kalimat kembali terucap dari kedua belah bibir merahnya.

"Dingin…benar-benar dingin, seperti es yang membiru."

Namun entah mengapa ucapan Kibum tak begitu mempengaruhi Kyuhyun, padahal jelas dirinya yang telah dibicarakan oleh sang Hyung. Bahkan tatapan itu masih tetap saja kosong dan dingin persis seperti yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Aku bisa saja menyelamatkanmu Kyuhyun-ah, tapi aku tak akan melakukannya.-"

Kibum kembali berujar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang Dongsaeng tak berekspresi seperti yang diinginkannya. Membuatnya mengatakan kalimat itu, berharap mampu menggugah Kyuhyun sedikit saja.

"-Karena aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

Kemudian berbalik, saat dirinya selesai melancarkan serangan terakhir. Serangan yang memang berhasil, karena kini tubuh Kyuhyun beranjak. Mencoba mengejar Kibum, dengan tangan terulur seolah meminta bantuan dari dirinya. Tapi percayalah, ucapan terakhirnya itu benar adanya. Bahwa dirinya tak akan mau melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin dilakukan. Sehingga walau memintapun, dia tak akan pernah membantu Kyuhyun sang Dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecilnya mematung, terguyur oleh rintikan hujan yang menetes. Namun fokusnya hanya pada satu tempat, rumah besar yang kini tengah dilalap api. Walau begitu, dia dengan jelas masih dapat melihatnya. Kedua tubuh orang dewasa didalamnya tergeletak bersimbah darah, dengan luka menganga ditubuh mereka.

Kakinya yang tak terlindungi alas mulai terendam, oleh air hujan yang bercampur darah mulai menggenangi tanah dibawahnya. Namun dirinya enggan untuk beranjak, entah itu untuk pergi dari sana atau mungkin memanggil bala bantuan. Karena yang dilakukannya hanya satu, menatap kosong rumah yang kini berwarna merah akibat kobaran api yang semakin membesar.

Kemudian tanpa sadar sebuah harapan terlantun bagaikan doa. Berharap hujan akan turun semakin deras. Menelan semuanya, seperti aliran sungai yang meluap. Dan mampu untuk memadamkan kobaran api yang semakin membesar.

Namun pada akhirnya, hujan tak akan bisa memadamkan kobaran api yang telah membesar. Seperti halnya, hujan itu tak akan pernah bisa memadamkan api kebencian dihati seseorang. Bahkan tetesan hujan yang membasahi pipi dan akan mulai turun. Namun itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah riak, yang tak mungkin akan berubah menjadi air mata.

Karena sudah sejak lama, hatinya berubah menjadi dingin. Sejak makanan dingin itu selalu mereka berikan, dinginnya dinding kamar yang selalu membekukan, serta rasa hangat yang tak pernah mereka bagi.

Sehingga kini hanya tatapan kosong nan dingin itulah, satu-satunya hal yang mampu dilayangkannya ketika api berhasil melahap habis rumah serta kedua tubuh tak bernyawa mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Apa ini..? #NanyaDiriSendiri

Mianhae ini ff oneshot yang absurd banget… #Sadar

Tapi entah kenapa dari kemarin tangan gatel terus pengen nulisnya, ini semua karena film anime yang baru satu episode udh langsung berhasil nagduk2 hati…

Jadi sebenarnya ini ff terinspirasi dari anime Divine Gate episode satu…jadi jika aneh maklumi ya…

Dan untuk ff yang lain diusahakan akan cepat dilanjut..Gumawo

Oke jika ada yang berkenan review…itu akan sangat dihargai…

Jadi ditunggu reviewnya…#Bow


End file.
